Violet Y La Fábrica De Chocolate
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: La historia desde la perspectiva de Violet Beauregarde. Basado en la película de 2005.
1. Chapter 1

VIOLET POV

Estaba en la entrega de premios para La Campeona Del Universo. Estaba realmente nerviosa, aunque obviamente yo sabía que iba a ganar. Me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo mi madre antes de salir a la entrega: ''recuerda Violet, los ganadoras nunca pierden, y tu eres una, asi que estate tranquila''.  
Sonreí al acordarme de eso. Era obvio que iba a ganar. Un fuerte ruido me sacó de mis el juez.

-¡Bien, damas y caballeros! ¡Ya tenemos a la ganadora del concurso!

Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir y a gritar.

-Y la ganadora es...

-¡Violet cariño despierta!-dijo mi madre.

Mierda. Era un sueño. Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Buenos días-Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, madre-respondí, medio dormida.

Miré mi reloj azul de la mesita de noche. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana.

-Pero madre,es sábado, ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora? Creí que te había dejado claro que los domingos dormía mas-dije, cabreada.

-Ya lo sé, cielo. Pero creí que era necesario que vieras una cosa-respondió-baja a desayunar y te lo enseño.

Bajé al comedor medio adormilada. Ayer había tenido un combate de kárate en el colegio con una niña que parecía un tío. Tenía mi edad pero era el doble que yo, aunque obviamente le pegué una paliza.

Me senté en la mesa y empecé a comerme los cereales que mi madre me había puesto.

-¿Y bien?-dije, con la boca llena de Champion girl cereal- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que enseñarme?

Ella no respondió. Simplemente me dio el periódico.

Miré la portada. En ella salía la fábrica de chocolate tan famosa de Europa. La dirigía un tal Wonka, me contó mi madre. Gracias al chicle mágico que no se le acaba el sabor inventado por él, pude superar el récord de mascar de mi amiga Olive Peyton. El de ella eran 4 semanas. ¡Ja! Y se cree que eso es mucho. Que intente superar el mío de 3 MESES.

-¿Y a mi que me importa esto, madre?

-Lee lo que pone debajo de la imagen-contestó.

Empecé a leer el titular en voz alta.

-''Yo, Willy Wonka, he escondido 5 billetes dorados en 5 de mis tabletas de chocolate, para que 5 niños tengan la oportunidad única de visitar mi fábrica. Dichos billetes se pueden encontrar en todo los tipos de tableta Wonka. A sí que ¡Ha buscar!''-terminé de leer-Madre, esto es una estupidez.

-¿Qué dices, cariño? ¡Encontrar uno de los billetes nos convertiría..! quiero decir, te convertiría, ¡En una ganadora mundial!  
-contestó, emocionada.

Sonreí ante la idea.

-¿Sabes qué, madre? tienes razón-respondí-, buscaré el billete.

-Muy bien, el viernes de la semana que viene vamos a Walmart para comprar chocolate ¿De acuerdo?

-OK-respondí mientras cogía mi chicle de detrás de mi oreja y lo empezaba a masticar.

Subí a mi cuarto a pensar en lo que mi madre me había dicho: ''¡Encontar uno de los billetes te convertiría en una campeona mundial!''

Miré hacia la vitrina que tenía puesta en mi cuarto. Tenía colocados allí por lo menos 245 trofeos distintos, todos ganados por MÍ en los torneos de kárate y, evidentemente, también estaban los trofeos de mascar chicle.

Teniendo todos esos trofeos, ¿Por qué no iba a poder conseguir un billete de una simple tableta de chocolate?

* * *

Ya está el capítulo 1. Dejad reviews porfaa :)


	2. Chapter 2

VIOLET POV

La semana fue pasando. Un tal Augustus Gloop ganó el primer billete. Era un chico muy gordo que no hacía más que comer mientras lo entrevistaban. A los dos días encontraron el siguiente, una niña inglesa llamada Veruca Salt. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una de las típicas estúpidas hijitas de papá que consiguen todo lo que quieren.

Al fin llegó el viernes. Al volver del colegio, fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa. Me puse un chándal rosa chicle monísimo que me había comprado mi madre y me dejé mi precioso pelo rubio por los hombros suelto.

-Muy bien, madre. Ya estoy lista-dije, mientras bajaba al recibidor.

-Muy bien, cariño. Vámonos-contestó.

La miré. Iba vestida igual que yo, como siempre.

Fuimos al Walmart. Cuando llegamos a la sección de dulces, me puse nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Violet?-preguntó mi madre.

-Es que no sé que chocolate elegir. Los hay de tantos sabores distintos... ¿Y si me equivoco de tableta y no contiene el billete?

-Tranquila, las ganadoras siempre consiguen todo a la primera-contestó con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me puse a mirar las tabletas que había. Las había de caramelo, almendra, avellana... ''¡Uf, tío! esto se está poniendo muy difícil'' pensé. Finalmente me decidí por el de relleno de arándanos.

Volvimos a casa. Me fui al salón y saqué la tableta de la bolsa muy temblorosa.

-Venga, cielo. Ábrela-dijo mi madre, dándome ánimos.

Empecé a desenvolver la tableta con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la abrí completamente, escuché a mi madre dar un gritito. Abrí los ojos y...

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Había encontrado un billete dorado!

-¡Cariño! ¡Lo conseguiste!

-¡Sí! ¡SÍSÍSÍSÍSÍSÍ!-chillé dando saltitos de emoción.

La prensa no tardó en venir. Nos dirijimos a mi cuarto y empecé con la entrevista.

-Me gusta el chicle, mucho-dije- pero cuando me enteré de lo de los billetes, dejé el chicle y me pasé a las chocolatinas.

-Es muy ambiciosa. No sé a quien habrá salido-dijo mi madre, suavemente.

Miré mi vitrina de trofeos.

-He conseguido muchos trofeos de Kárate, pero también de mascar chicle. Éste chicle que estoy mascando ahora mismo lo llevo trabajando 3 meses-dije, dándo énfasis a 3 meses- Éso es un récord.

-Yo también conseguí mi trofeo de cabaret-dijo mi madre mientras les mostraba su premio.

-Sé que no soy la única que va a ir a la fábrica el próximo día.-continué- A mi no me importa quienes sean los otros contrincantes. El premio será para MÍ.

-Diles por qué, Violet-Dijo mi madre.

-Porque soy una GANADORA.


End file.
